A multiple-phase clocks generator using a phase-locked loop (PLL) or delay-locked loop (DLL) has a relatively large size compared with other circuits in an integrated circuit. Furthermore, the PLL or DLL implementation to generate the multiple-phase clocks is complicated and expensive.